


These Mysteries

by just_another_author01



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Avalon is another dimension stuck in the 1200s, Canon Divergence, Gen, Wizards alternate universe because I don’t know how the show will play out, post eternal night and Morando’s attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_author01/pseuds/just_another_author01
Summary: Douxie has his doubts about traveling to Avalon, a separate realm of wizards that is stuck in the 1200s. But, alongside with Archie, Steve, Toby, and Krel, he has to venture in anyways. Their task is to retrieve a gemstone from one of Avalon’s chambers. They go in, then out. Easy. However, this job doesn’t go according to plan.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	These Mysteries

“What we are looking for… is in there.”

Archie was the one who had spoken. Douxie gaped at the cat, as a green portal swirled and gleamed in front of them.

In the room with Douxie was Toby, Steve, and Krel. Archie had brought them over here, to the bookshop, almost right after the attack. Douxie still didn't understand what had happened, but with the problems that had surfaced recently, he never got a chance.

The portal made no sound. Archie pointed his paw at it.

Toby grinned from ear to ear.

“Awesome sauce!” 

Archie cleared his throat with a purring noise. Douxie furrowed his eyes.

“There is no way I’m going in there. I am not going back.”

He turned away from the group. Steve put his hand on Douxie’s shoulder. He turned to face Steve.

“What’s wrong with Avalon?”

Douxie spotted Krel, in his human form, inching his way towards the portal and studying it with his eyes. He stuck a hand through, and it disappeared. He pulled it out, his hand coming out intact.

“Looks safe to me.”

Douxie scoffed.

“Safe?”

Archie facepalmed himself with his paw. He knew what was coming.

“Avalon is dangerous. If you're not a wizard, they will kill you.” Douxie made sure to enunciate the last two words. He turned to Archie once more. “Are you one-hundred percent sure that the gemstone is in Avalon?”

The cat purred.

“One thousand percent.”

Douxie glanced at the portal, as Krel and Toby joined Steve in trying to convince him to go.

“We need you, and you need us.”

Douxie plopped himself on a spare chair and covered his head with his hands. Steve and Krel shared a look of pity. He didn't need their pity. Douxie glanced at Archie, who was tapping his paw impatiently.

“We must make haste.”

The portal gleamed.

“Yeah, buttsnack.” Steve said. “You need me to find the hidden chamber.”

Krel pointed at the portal. “And me to open it.”

The two glanced at Toby, who was adjusting his backpack. 

“I’m just here for moral support. I had practice with Jimbo.”

Douxie sighed. Toby’s grin fell slightly.

“We’ll be fine, man!” He handed Douxie a backpack. “This is not our first rodeo.”

Going into Avalon is dangerous, yes, but Archie had decided to take them there anyway. Douxie had only known Toby, Steve, and Krel for a month, and he could already tell they were unsuited to face the dangers of magic and wizardry.

He thought of Archie, that cat sitting only a few feet away from him. That cat had led him through the thick and thin, and even saved his life at some point. As long as they have Archie, they should be fine. As long as they don’t act up.

Steve and Krel were right, too. He needed them to get to the gemstone. Douxie searched for better options, but none came up.

He sighed, and stood up with a determined expression on his face.

“Okay. But, first things first, ditch the packs. Avalon is in medieval Europe; we need to look the part.”

The least he can do is help them blend in.

He walked over to a chest in the back of the shop, and rummaged through it, pulling three men's medieval costumes of various sizes, and a flowing purple dress.

“You need to wear these.”

He tossed two of the jumpsuits to Steve and Toby, keeping one for himself, and tossed the dress to Krel.

Krel scrunched his nose.

“Why must I wear the dress?”

Toby and Steve snickered. Douxie rolled his eyes, hiding an unused grin.

“You are the only one who could pass for a girl. And, I haven’t got any more costumes.”He paused. “Sorry.”

Krel begrudgingly put his dress on as the other three donned their disguises. Archie laughed as they attempted to put on the suits, especially since they were more than three pieces.

“Hey Krel, spin for us!”

Steve was snickering even louder. Toby tried his best not to laugh.

“No.”

Krel’s face flushed as the two guffawed. Douxie adjusted his collar.

“Come, on. Let’s go.”

Archie entered the portal first, followed by Steve, Toby and Krel. Douxie was the only one left in the bookshop.

The green vortex stood menacingly in front of him.

“Okay. I can do this.”

He took a tentative step inside. His foot tingled for a bit.

“Okay…”

Douxie thrust himself into the portal and closed his eyes. It felt like being submerged in water. But, he could still breathe.

Less than a second passed before his feet hit concrete. He opened his eyes.

The three boys stood in front of him with Archie, all craning their necks upwards. Douxie followed their gazes.

Above them stood a large stone castle, complete with gargoyles and buttresses. Scattered throughout the multiple levels walked wizards of various heights. Most of them had colored hair, like him.

Douxie’s heart lurched.

Welcome to Avalon.

Archie cleared his throat again. 

“Follow me.”

The four boys followed the cat into the castle, with Douxie trailing behind. His head was spinning.

It was exactly how he remembered it.

“This way.”

Archie led the group into a singular hallway with a raised ceiling, lined with elaborate stone doors. Other wizards filled the hall as they traveled to where they needed to go.

A gurgling sound emitted from in front of Douxie. He turned to Toby, realizing that the sound was, indeed, coming from his stomach. Toby rubbed his belly.

“I shouldn’t have skipped breakfast—”

The wizards in the hall began to stare. A sweat began trickling down Douxie’s face.

“Shut your stomach, Domzalski!” Steve said. “You’ll get us caught!”

Toby paid no mind to Steve.

“Do you think Avalon has Diablo Maximus breakfast burritos?”

Krel elbowed him.

“Toby—”

The kid in question snickered some more. Krel glared at him, and picked up the hem of his dress.

“What?”

Steve let loose a snort. He quickly covered his mouth when he caught Douxie’s glare.

“It’s just weird to hear your voice now that you're wearing a dress.”

“Do you want to be turned to flexel? Because I’ll gladly comply.”

The wizards in the room were now muttering, all eyes trained on them. Douxie squished himself in between the bickering trio and looked them all in the eye. He whispered with venom in his voice.

“Do you all want to die? Shut it!”

The three all looked at Douxie with a shocked expression. It seems as though Douxie had never been so downright with them before. Krel, Steve, and Toby all shut their mouths at once.

Douxie trailed back again, visibly relieved. His collar was stiff with sweat.

“Ah! Here we are!”

Archie had stopped so abruptly that Krel had almost tripped over him. Douxie pulled him back up to his feet.

Archie had stopped them before a stone door with an arch carved at the top. A hole was cut in the middle, and filled with a red stained glass. A design of a circular object with spikes surrounding it was in the center, illuminated with gold.

The gemstone they need is in there.

There was no handle, just a rectangular slot that was indented with the print of a hand. 

Douxie stepped forward and placed his hand in the indention. It glowed gold encasing his hand with light. Steve groaned behind him, muttering something about it being too bright.

“Hey!”

All five heads simultaneously turned to the voice. 

“You can’t be here!”

A bearded man was running towards them, a staff in hand. His facial features were contorted into a frown, his eyes glowing with anger.

The other wizards caught on. One even screamed.

“Outsiders!”

“Oh kleb.”

The light died down, causing the door to swing wide open. They all stumbled through and shut the door behind them. Toby and Steve shifted their weight on the door as the bearded wizard from before banged his fist against it. Through the window Douxie could see sparks flying.

Archie stood on Toby’s shoulder, chanting Latin. He lifted his paw, and the door glowed a bright blue. The banging ceased momentarily, but then was renewed with a force that threw Steve off of the door.

“We have to get to the stone!” Douxie yelled, motioning for Steve to join him.

Steve and Douxie ran into the darkness of the chamber. Douxie lit his hands with blue fire, and waved it around frantically.

“How did we get caught so fast?”

Krel appeared next to him and lifted up the hem of his dress again.

“Doesn’t matter now!”

The room seemed to stretch on and on as they sprinted to the end. More bangs could be heard from behind.

“Steve!” Douxie shouted. “Where’s the room?”

“Over here!”

The three all collapsed onto a wall filled with carvings. Douxie could feel the power radiating off of the wall. 

A bang as loud as a gunshot caused them all to stumble. Douxie stole a glance behind him to see that the door had been blasted to bits. Toby stood in front of the doorway, waving his warhammer threateningly.

“Eat hammer, dirtbags!”

Douxie regained his balance just as Krel was touching the wall. He let go of his transduction to reveal his Akiridion form, and stepped onto the carvings on the ground.

The wall lit up with a fluorescent violet. Steve and Douxie stared as the wall slid open.

“Hurry up!” Steve said. “Can’t this thing go any faster?”

The gap had widened enough for them to go through, so Steve and Krel stepped through. Douxie was about to join them until a hand clamped around his ankle, and caused him to trip.

He was dragged away from the wall, which slid closed. 

“Let go of me!”

Douxie kicked at the hand, but the grip remained firm. He struggled and jostled to no avail until the hand grabbed him by the shoulders.

The person who had attacked him was the bearded man from before.

“I said, let go of me!”

The bearded man held him down, using his knees to lock his hands down to the ground, successfully trapping him.

“Stop struggling! Don’t you see, I’m trying to help you!”

Douxie stopped, if only for a minute.

The man sounded… familiar. 

“Who are you?”

The man’s gaze softened.

“Someone who can help.”

The man hoisted Douxie to his feet, while the sounds of battle echoed around the dark room. He banged his staff on the ground, sending a shower of gold sparks throughout, freezing everyone except for Douxie.

“Stop!”

The wizards, Toby, and Archie stayed frozen in their spots. Douxie hid a grin as he saw that the cat was suspended midair, poised to claw at a wizard’s eyes.

The man spoke again.

“These are our brethren. Cease this fighting at once!”

He banged the staff on the ground again, releasing the others from the spell.

Archie landed on the ground, groaning.

The other wizards all heeded the bearded man’s words, and helped Toby and Archie to their feet. The wall behind Douxie slid open, revealing a frazzled Krel and Steve. Krel clutched a translucent gemstone in his arms.

Douxie sucked in a breath.

“What… happened?”

The wizards all stared at Krel. 

Silence.

Not even a second had passed before multicolored spells all began targeting Krel. The bearded man alongside Douxie banged his staff on the ground again, but he was just as surprised as the other wizards. The magic only fizzled out.

Douxie armed his hands with fire.

“You brought an Octavian here? Are you out of your blasted mind?” 

Douxie stared dumbfounded at the man’s face.

“An Octavian?”

Krel began screaming. Steve and Toby tried their best to protect him, but they were no match for the room of wizards. More and more joined the battle from outside.

“We have to get out of here!” Toby screamed, his warhammer illuminating the back end of the room. “We’ve got the stone!”

The man gripped Douxie’s shoulders with such a force that it turned his knuckles white. 

“You’ve doomed us all, boy!”

A swirling green portal, identical to the one that had been conjured up at the bookshop, grew where Toby had been. Archie had his paw out, no doubt summoning the portal.

“Douxie! Krel! Into the portal!”

The man’s grip on his shoulders loosened as Douxie struggled. He managed to break free and bolted towards the portal. Krel and Steve had already stepped inside.

“Hurry!”

Toby and Archie ran into the green of the vortex, as Douxie drew nearer.

The bearded man was hot on his tail.

And worse, the portal was growing smaller.

“Wait!”

At the last moment, Douxie dived into the portal headfirst, just as it flickered out of existence behind him.

He crashed into hard wood. His head split open, causing red dots to flicker over his vision. He crumpled, moaning in pain.

“Dude! Are you okay?”

Toby.

Douxie craned his head upward at the voice, but it only made the pain worse. His ears began ringing.

“Douxie! What happened?” 

Steve.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He coughed.

“The man… who—?”

“Shh, it’s okay. Can you stand?”

Krel.

Douxie tried to shake his head but it felt like needles were being pushed into his neck. He stopped.

“...no…”

“You are lucky you survived. No one talks with Mordred and lives to tell the tale.”

Archie. 

Douxie clutched his head, and lifted himself up groggily.

“Mordred?”

Toby wrapped his arms around Douxie and hoisted him up to his feet. Douxie smiled in gratitude.

“The man with the beard. Archie thought he recognized him.”

That’s why it sounded so familiar. He looked so… different the last time he saw him. The beard was new.

Mordred. The wizard who was tasked with babysitting him a few hundred years back. Didn’t he die? Douxie saw him die. It doesn’t make sense!

“He said… he could help…”

Steve scratched his head.

“Help? With what?”

Douxie turned to Krel.

“And you… he said you were an Octavian—”

Krel frowned.

“You must’ve hit your head pretty hard. I am an Akiridion…”

Another needle was jammed inside of his head. He stiffened, and moaned. Toby tried to keep him upright, but Douxie’s legs had turned to jelly, unable to support his weight. His vision blurred.

“Douxie!”

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed onto the ground once more. Douxie’s limbs relaxed as he succumbed to the darkness, falling unconscious before the end of the minute.


End file.
